Storm
Algemeen Naam: Storm (Noá Mish) Ras: Mens Geslacht: Man Achtergrond DEEL I DE EERSTE EN DE LAATSTE STORM Noá Mish werd geboren in een stormachtige nacht. En hoewel stormen geen onbekende gasten waren in de baai van Immuto, was deze er één om nog jaren herinnerd te worden. Maar liefst vijf gebouwen werden door de kracht van de wind in zee geblazen en de grote toren van de Rode Vesting brak halverwege af en begroef een span paarden met hun ruiters onder het puin. Noá's vader, een breedgeschouderde zuiplap maar een uitstekend visser, was die nacht op zee om de laatste vangst van het jaar binnen te halen. Moeder, die de handen vol had aan haar overige acht kinderen, wist tijdens de weeën een warme maaltijd op tafel te zetten en heeft, tussen de bedrijven door, Noá eigenhandig op de wereld gezet. Omdat Noá de jongste rekruut van de familie Mish was werd hij opgevoed door zijn twee oudste zussen Lissa en Mirthe. Ze leerden hem al vroeg zijn eigen boontjes te doppen en als hij vervelend werd gooiden ze hem de vuile straten van de Onderwijk op om elders vertier te zoeken. De Onderwijk was hard, vies, oneerlijk en vol avontuur. Samen met een klein groepje lotgenoten die uit het zelfde hout waren gesneden bestreed hij zijn lege maag en lege zakken door zichzelf toe te eigenen wat hem toekwam. Hij kende de haven met zijn talloze pakhuizen en doodlopende steegjes als geen ander en was de stadswacht altijd te slim af. Op die ene keer na dan, toen Vette Vincent hem een loer draaide door hem in het koelhok van de visafslag op te sluiten waar zijn net een grote Tjalktjopper hadden buitgemaakt. Het vissers vak lag Noá niet zo best. De zee was fantastisch maar voor het zware werk was Noá niet gebouwd. Hij had dan wel het karakter van zijnvader maar de bouw van zijn moeder. Toen kapitein Gonárd van het schip de Aemilia hem vroeg scheepskoerier te worden zag hij zijn kans schoon en verliet zijn ouderlijk huis en koos het ruimesop. Als scheepskoerier verdiende je het kleine koper (zoals het loon van de lage arbeiders werd genoemd) door boodschappen door te geven van de kapitein aan de bemanning en vic versa. De korte opdrachten werden vlug met zwartkool op papier gekrabbeld en moesten zo snel mogelijk bij de juiste persoon worden afgeleverd. Hoe sneller je was, hoe meer koper je verdiende. Maar Noá was aan boord van de Aemilia meer dan alleen koerier. Vanwege zijn vingervlugheid en zijn gave om ongezien rond te sluipen kreeg hij al snel andere opdrachten toegeschoven. De Aemilia had naast haar ruime opslag in de buik van het schip ook een aantal passagiers hutten die reizigers voor een riant bedrag konden huren tijdens een overtocht. Kapitein Gonárd was, naar eigen zeggen, een verhalenhandelaar en verkocht zijn heimelijk verkregen 'verhalen' door aan de juiste personen. Deze verhalen werden op slinkse wijze door zijn 'vlugge jongens' ontvreemd van hun eigenaren. Noá was een vlugge jongen in hart en nieren. Via de kleine kruipgangen verschafte hij zich toegang tot de hutten van de passagiers en snuffelde rond in hun eigendommen. Veelal op zoek naar papier. Hij zocht naar dagboeken, brieven, aktes en contracten die hij doorsluisde naar Gonárd. Die op zijn beurt de informatie op miraculeuze wijze opsloeg in zijn geheugen waarna Noá als de wind weer terug moest om de papieren weer op hun oorspronkelijke plek terug te leggen. De papieren gunde Noá nooit een blik, hij kon immers geen letter lezen. De spanning was zijn loon. Hij werd op een gegeven moment zo goed dat hij ongezien brievenkokers van gordels af kon halen én weer terug kon schuiven als dit nodig was. De Aemilia was Noá's thuis voor vele jaren. Ambities had hij niet, al groeide hij na een aantal jaar van 'vlugge jongen' naar 'harde kerel' die op geheel andere wijze 'kennis' vergaarden. Voor Noá was Gonárd als een vader en het schip als zijn huis. Het was goed zo. Hij genoot van zijn werk, deed wat hij het beste deed en verdiende zijn koper om dit, net als iedere zeeman, uit te geven in de eerstvolgende haven. Hoe meer koper je had hoe duurder de drank en hoe mooier de vrouwen. Het leven was goed. Op de nacht van Noa's veertigste verjaring stak er een hevige storm op. Noá kreeg van zowel zijn verjaring als de storm weinig mee want hij was stomdronken en hij wist zelf niet eens wanneer hij jarig was. Hij had het kortste stootje getrokken en kreeg die nacht de hondenwacht. Hij verschanste zich onder een stuk zeil die de tonnen buskruit droog moest houden, trok zijn kraag hoog in zijn nek en keek met een grijns naar de brug waar Gonárd nog altijd aan het roer stond. Plotseling was daar de flits en meteen daarop volgde de bulderende donder. Gonárd zwaaide als een lappenpop met zijn volle gewicht naar voren en viel via het roer met een dreun op het dek. Morsdood. Het roer draaide met hevige snelheid in het rond en het schip zwenkte met grote kracht uit naar bakboord. Door de plotselinge beweging verloor Noá zijn evenwicht en voor hij het wist gleed hij over het dek richting de reling. Zijn hoofd raakte de achterkant van het scheepskanon en terwijl hij met een boog door de lucht vloog verloor hij zijn bewustzijn. DEEL II DE ONTWAKING Noá kon zich niet meer herinneren wat er erger was, de pijn in zijn rechter arm, de duizeligheid of de felle zon die hem weer eens te vroeg en met een kater wakker maakte. Hij deed zijn ogen open, rochelde luid en keek recht in de ogen van een enorme zeemeeuw die verwoed aan het pikken was in een flink stuk vlees. Rondom zag hij de wrakstukken van dat wat ooit de Aemilia was geweest. Kleine golven sloegen om hem heen op de koude zwarte rotsen. Toen Noá zich wilde uitrekken kwam hij tot de schokkende ontdekking dat de pijn in zijn rechterarm en de pikkende zeemeeuw alles met elkaar te maken hadden. Hij keek vol ontzetting naar zijn eigen onderarm. Tenminste, wat daar nog van over was. Er was weinig meer te zien dan botten en pezen en zijn arm hing levenloos langs zijn lichaam. In een flits kwamen alle beelden weer terug. De storm, de flits en de dreun waarmee Gonárd tegen het dek smakte. Het duizelde hem, het werd zwart voor zijn ogen en verloor weer zijn bewustzijn. Hoe lang hij buiten bewustzijn was kon Noá niet vertellen. Hij dreef een eeuwigheid lang op de grens van realiteit en donkere dromen, hij vocht met een zwerm zeemeeuwen zo groot als paarden, zong strijdliederen, stond aan het roer van de Aemilia en verdronk in een zee vol rum. De dromen werden donkerder en de pijn in zijn lichaam ondragelijk, de donkere diepte trok aan hem en hij was er zeker van dat de god Talos hem snel zou voeren naar het eeuwige water. Maar toen kwam die stem, haar stem. Zelfs nu, vele jaren later, kan Noá geen woorden vinden om dat moment te beschrijven. Ze fluisterde zijn naam. Zijn échte naam, de naam die hij vandaag nog met trots draagt. 'Storm..! Storm..! Kom terug..' Met die woorden kwam er weer warmte in zijn lijf en verdween de donkere diepte uit zijn hoofd. Noá deed zijn ogen open, zoog de zeelucht in zijn longen en keek naar een uitspansel vol vreemde sterren. Hij voelde het water en de zware rots onder hem. Hij zocht naar de pijn in zijn arm en vond niets meer dan een plezierige tinteling die via zijn schouder zijn hoofd bereikte. Toen zag hij haar. Met ogen die niet van deze wereld waren keek ze hem vanuit het donkere water aan. Haar lange rode haar viel over haar schouders en dreef op het rustige water. Een mooier gezicht dan dit was er niet. Noá gooide zijn hoofd in zijn nek en begon aan een bulderende lach. Hij zei: 'vrouwe, u noemt mij Storm dan noem ik u de wind. Kom met mij mee dan veroveren we de wereld!' Haar lach was als een kleine waterval die doordrong tot in het diepst van zijn ziel. 'Ach Storm, mijn naam is Ondine en als ik de wind heette ging ik graag met u mee. Was het niet dat ik een gevangene ben in dit water.' Noá's hart brak bij het horen van die woorden. Hij sprong met vernieuwde kracht op zijn beide benen, greep het eerste stuk hout wat binnen zijn bereik lag en zwaaide het woest in het rond terwijl hij riep: 'vertel mij vrouwe Ondine wie u gevangen houd dan zal ik u eigenhandig verlossen van dit gemene creatuur!'. Ondine antwoordde glimlachend: 'Ah, zeer nobel van u Storm maar dit ligt helaas buiten uw macht, maar er is zeker iets wat u voor mij kunt doen'. Die nacht vertelde Ondine aan de zeeman dat ze door haar gevangenschap nooit de kans had gekregen om de wereld te ontdekken. Noá zou haar een enorme dienst kunnen bewijzen door voor Ondine de wereld over te reizen. Hij zou voor haar grootse avonturen beleven, plaatsen bezoeken die geen mens in eeuwen gezien heeft en verhalen verzamelen die hij op zijn weg tegen zou komen. Noá, die betoverd was door de aanwezigheid van Ondine, was meer dan bereid om dit voor 'zijn vrouwe' te doen. Voor hem was het alsof hij haar altijd al kende maar nog nooit had opgemerkt. Alsof hij in de ogen van de vele vrouwen die hij bezocht had kleine stukjes van dit fantastische wezen had gezien en dat nu de sluier voor zijn ogen was weggehaald. De tijd die Noá met Ondine doorbracht leek een eeuwigheid te duren maar toch werd het nooit dag. Samen zwommen ze in de zee, bedreven ze de liefde onder de sterren, aten ze als ze zin hadden kleine zeedieren en doken ze naar de prachtige koraalriffen die het rotseiland te bieden had. Noá huilde bittere tranen toen Ondine vertelde dat het bijna tijd was om afscheid te nemen. Ondine gaf Noá een vijftal geschenken die hem op zijn reizen zouden helpen. Allereerst was er zijn arm die ze nieuw leven gaf. De botten en pezen werden sterker dan daarvoor en haar magie zorgde ervoor dat er uit zijn arm een prachtig wapen van groen staal groeide die hij naar wens kon laten verschijnen en laten verdwijnen. Het wapen had geen vaste vorm en was versierd met gedetailleerde zee motieven. Zijn arm zou nooit meer uit zien als voorheen, het vlees zou nooit meer terug groeien. Maar hij was sterker en sneller dan hij ooit geweest was. Hiermee kreeg hij ook een stukje magie van Ondine mee. Ze leerde hem de kracht in zijn arm te gebruiken om de wereld om hem heen te veranderen en te vormen tot eer van Ondine. Het tweede geschenk was een heel oud en bijzonder lederen harnas. Ondine vertelde dat zij het had gevonden in een heel oud scheepswrak diep onder de zeespiegel. Zijn kleren had hij tijdens het verblijf op het eiland ergens verloren en het dragen van het harnas voelde onwennig. Ondine liet hem zien dat dit harnas elke vorm en kleur kon aannemen die hij wenste. Noá vond het prachtig en paradeerde in de prachtigste gewaden over het strand. Het ene moment droeg hij de kleren van de koning en het volgende moment een schort van één van de viswijven op de visafslag. Van alle wrakstukken die op het rotseiland lagen zocht Ondine er één uit die ze gebruikte om het derde geschenk te maken. Het was een zwarte roeispaan met in het blad een prachtig houtsnijwerk van twee dolfijnen. Het was het enige overblijfsel van de zwarte sloep van Gonárd. Ze hing het in de lucht en weefde met de magie van de zee en de sterren een boot voor Noá. Het had een mooie mast met een prachtig grootzeil en fok. Het uiteinde van de roeispaan werd een helmstok die verbonden was met het roer. De boot leek te zweven op een onzichtbare zee en was niet altijd even goed zichtbaar. Soms zag je alleen een roeispaan, dan weer een complete boot. Een lange tijd en nog een lange tijd was ze hier mee bezig tot ze uitgeput de laaste strengen magie weefde. Het schip verdween en ze overhandigde Noá de roeispaan. 'Mist, zei ze, hij heet Mist'. Het vierde geschenk kwam van Ondine zelf. Ze sneed een lok van haar eigen haar af en weefde dit met haar magie tot een lap rode stof. Wanneer Noá dit over zijn oog droeg kon hij in de diepste duisternis kijken alsof het dag was en Ondine keek met hem mee zodat ook zij de wereld kon zien. Het vijfde en laatste geschenk was een riem met mooie schelpen uit de zee waarin Noá de verhalen kon bewaren die hij op zijn reizen tegenkwam. Toen namen ze afscheid. Noá beloofde plechtig zijn trouw aan Ondine, klom in zijn boot en voer daarheen waar Ondine hem leidde. Hij beleefde fantastische avonturen, verzamelde verhalen en zag de mooiste plekken van heel Myrn. Dit deed hij dag in, dag uit voor 'zijn vrouwe' Ondine. Het was goed zo. Tot er op een dag een vreemd gezelschap zijn weg kruisde die zijn leven weer een heel andere wending zou geven.. Een mens, een elf, een halfling, een pixie en een minotaurus. Zou hij zijn trouw aan Ondine kunnen blijven bewijzen..? Appendix I - Ondine Ondine is een van de zogenaamde Archfey. Wezens die al bestonden voor de sterfelijke rassen de wereld betraden. Ze werd era's geleden gevangen gezet in de zee door de god Umberlee om hem te dienen als zijn vrouw. In de zee vermaakt zij zich door mannelijke schipbreukelingen te redden van hun ondergang. Vervolgens verleid ze de mannen en laat ze dan weer los in de echte wereld. De meeste mannen komen deze shock niet te boven en worden gek en sterven vaak van louter liefdesverdriet. Het verhaal van Noá Mish is een bijzondere uitzondering op de regel. Ondine is spaarzaam met het geven van geschenken en houd haar magie graag voor haarzelf. Met deze magie werd Noá een warlock. Zal het leven voor Ondine hem uiteindelijk opbreken of vind hij zijn weg wel? Appendix II - Magische Items GLIMMER Based on: glamoured studded leather Armor (studded leather), rare '' While wearing this armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. You can also use a bonus action to speak the armor's command word and cause the armor to assume the appearance of a normal set of clothing or some other kind of armor. You decide what it looks like, including color, style, and accessories, but the armor retains its normal bulk and weight. The illusory appearance last until you use this property again or remove the armor. MIST ''Based on: broom of flying Wondrous item, uncommon This magic item look like a black wooden paddle with two dolphins on the blade. The item weighs 3 pounds, functions like a mundane paddle until you stand astride it and speak its command word “''heis de zeilen, we breken uit!”.'' It then hovers in the air and the vague contour of a small sailing boat begins to appear, hovering a few feet above the ground as if in water. You can enter the vessel but only someone proficient with water vehicles can control it. The paddle serves as the helm of this little boat. It has a flying speed of 50 feet. It can carry up to 400 pounds, but its flying speed becomes 30 feet while carrying over 200 pounds. The ship stops hovering when you speak it’s command words “''strijk de zeilen, pas op de averij!”.'' You can send the boat to travel alone to a destination within 1 mile of you if you speak the command word, name the location, and are familiar with that place. The boat comes back to you when you speak another command word, provided that the boat is still within 1 mile of you Appendix III - Storm vs de rest Noá is een bijzonder karakter en kijkt anders tegen de wereld aan dan de meeste mensen. Hoe kijkt hij aan tegen de wereld? Tegen zijn nieuwe reisgenoten? Hij is, in hart en nieren, een piraat. Een beetje achterbaks, niet al te snugger en verzot op geld. Ondine heeft misschien zijn doel in het leven veranderd en hem wat krachten gegeven maar zijn karakter is onveranderd gebleven. Hoe sterker hij wordt, hoe meer hij zich zal gaan richten op de magie, maar dan wel op een piraten manier. In de volgende tekst zijn een aantal dingen beschreven die belangrijk of juist onbelangrijk zijn voor Noá Mish. DE WERELD WETTEN EN AMBTENAREN Iedereen heeft eigen waarden en normen, die krijg je mee vanuit je jeugd en alles wat je daarna meemaakt draagt uiteindelijk bij aan het totale beeld. Daar kan Noá inkomen. Maar als je vervolgens die normen en waarden een hele stad of zelfs een heel land oplegt is te absurd voor woorden. 'Zot' zoals Noá het zou noemen. Een wacht of een burgermeester zijn allemaal zotten, meelopers of, hersenloze ratten. Niet in staat eigen normen en waarden te vormen nemen zotten die van een ander over. Het inperken van je eigen ontwikkeling en vrijheid. Ronduit belachelijk! NATUUR De natuur is prachtig. De zon komt op waardoor je weet dat het dag is, de maan komt op als het nacht is. De natuur geeft en neemt en je mag haar gebruiken naar believen. Als je honger hebt eet je haar vruchten en dieren, als het regent maak je een hut van takken en bladeren. Als de natuur bedreigd mag je vechten als de natuur je met rust laat doe jij dat ook. Noá staat wat dat betreft neutraal tegenover de natuur. ZEE De zee betekent vrijheid, vrijheid om te gaan waar je wilt. Hoe je dat doet is aan jezelf. De zee is een soort thuis voor Noá, hij is er graag. Op het land zijn mooie dingen te vinden maar de weidsheid, de geur en het geluid van de zee is onovertroffen. VUUR Noá is bang voor vuur. Het enige natuurlijke element die hij niet goed kan verdragen. Een kampvuur is prima, zo lang Noá er niet te dicht bij hoeft te zitten. Vuur gebruiken om beter te zien is jezelf belachelijk in gevaar brengen. Geroosterd vlees is wel iets wat Noá enorm kan waarderen dus hij is blij als iemand dat voor hem wil doen. CULTUUR Je hebt een huis nodig om in te wonen, je hebt een herberg nodig om te drinken, een tempel om te bidden en een bordeel om te slapen. Maar een huis met honderd kamers is absurd. Een kathedraal voor een god is overbodig, een stad is te groot en geschiedenis is niet iets om elke dag bij stil te staan. GELD Het kleine koper is genoeg voor de kleine man. Alles wat daar toevallig bij komt dient uitgegeven te worden. Noá heeft wat dat betreft een gat in zijn hand. Waardevolle voorwerpen zoals edelstenen daarentegen zal hij niet snel verkopen want die zijn te mooi. Hij zal zijn hoed er mee versieren, of er eentje in zijn baard hangen. Ze herinneren hem aan de prachtige ogen van Ondine. MAGIE Noá heeft magie nooit begrepen. Toen Ondine hem de krachten gaf om de wereld te veranderen was hij verbaasd en onhandig ermee. Nu nog steeds overkomt het hem wel eens dat hij op de verkeerde momenten zijn kracht aanroept. DE REISGENOTEN: HET GEZELSCHAP Noá zal zijn nieuwe reisgenoten als geheel enthousiast benaderen. Dit markante gezelschap moet natuurlijk een fantastisch verhaal voor Ondine opleveren! TERIOS Een minotaurus is een figuur uit legendes en is sowieso de moeite waard, Noá zal hem dan ook zien als leider, hem aanspreken als Kap'teijn en voor belangrijke beslissingen naar hem toe gaan. FINN Finn en Noá hebben best veel gemeen. Wispelturig, impulsief en zonder enig benul over de consequentie van een actie. Noá zal Finn verhalen willen vertellen over de scheldwoorden die hij overal op de wereld heeft gehoord en zal op zijn beurt Finn vragen naar zijn avonturen. ELIÆNA Zij is de zot van het gezelschap. Als je kiest om bij de wacht van Stagon te gaan heb je geen recht van spreken. Noá zal niet minachten om haar keuze, hij zal haar hooguit uitlachen. Daarna zal hij haar proberen uit te dagen haar eigen mening te vertellen in plaats van datgene wat haar is opgelegd. Haar te stimuleren de grenzen over te gaan die gesteld zijn door iemand anders. NIDRAYAH Nidrayah is onderdeel van de natuur. De natuur moet je gebruiken maar je moet dat dan weer niet overdrijven. Noá zal ook haar uitdagen door te vragen naar intieme dingen zoals vriendjes en dergelijke. Tevens zal hij onder de indruk zijn van haar controle over de natuur, daarin doet ze hem een beetje denken aan Ondine. PIXIE DARKMANTLE Een pixie is onderdeel van de feywild waar ook Ondine onderdeel van is. Hij zal nieuwsgierig zijn naar de god die Pixie al die krachten geeft. Vragen of hij al eens met zijn god gesproken heeft. Hij zal zijn god proberen te vergelijken met Ondine. ROARGH Roargh is niet te vertrouwen volgens Noá. Punt. Hij ruikt raar en er is iets wat niet helemaal goed zit bij die kerel Category:PC